


Salt and Sex -A Supernatural Fanfiction-

by markofcainonmyass



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Love, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofcainonmyass/pseuds/markofcainonmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning it was simple. Drink, get drunk, pick up the cutest guy in the bar, and head home for a good time. Well the guy just so happened to be Dean Winchester- one of the most well-known hunters in the country. Cydney regretted sleeping with him, and left the town hoping they never find each other after. Almost five years later, she meets up with him again, her sister tagging along. Now Dean's accompanied by an angel and a stud of a brother. Love triangle? More like love square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Cydney-

Before:

“I hope we never see each other again.” I say, running my hands down his stomach, not daring to find his eyes in the dark. His chest rumbles beneath me, making my breath hitch considerably. “Why?” I think about what would happen if I saw him again. It would be awkward, for one. I mean…we’ve had sex. Both considerably tipsy, and I think he’s a little drunk.

“No reason. It’s just… After tomorrow, let’s not make it a priority, kay?”

Silence evaded the room and I thought he was asleep. “If you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

We were in Oklahoma. Some small town that seemed overly happy. The sun always kept shining and the people were too friendly. Even the welcome sign when you first drove in was painted in bright colors with a smiling sun. It was starting to piss me off.

          “What can I get ya?” Our waitress- Mandy- pulled out a notebook, smiling down at us with winged eyeliner and painted red lips. I cringed internally, looking to my sister across from me. She was staring out the window, biting her bottom lip severely. I rolled my eyes at her, opening my mouth to order for her. I knew what she liked- the chicken basket. My eyes found three tall men enter the diner over her shoulder, my eyes widening slightly. Was that…?

            “Ma’am?”

            “Uh,” I look away and sorta hide my face from them. Please don’t come over. Please don’t come over. “Two chicken baskets.”

            “Alrighty. Anything…”

            “No!” My voice was probably a little too loud. It got the mention across that I did not want her over here, probably drawing more attention to us than necessary. No sooner than I had said that she was gone and Catey was looking at me apprehensively. I forced a smile, eyes shooting past her to the men who had sat down at the booth a couple tables down.

            “What was that all about?”

            “Nothing. We just need to talk about the case.”

            “We know it’s a ghost. At the high school. We know who it is. What’s there to talk about?” She sounded worried. I normally like to take my time at diners. Food means just as much to me as family. It’s like a really personal friend. I shrug away from her question and turn my head to the table.

            I trace the tree lines with my forefinger. There was a constant feeling of eyes on me and although I wouldn’t mind the attention, I wasn’t in the mood. Because _he_ was literally twenty feet away. I swallow hard when there’s a rap of knuckles on our table.

            A man with dark brown eyes and a hair in a ponytail smiled down at us, holding two beers. I raised a brow and settled back in my seat. He was strangely handsome- like one of those guys that at first wouldn’t seem cute but once you stared at him for a while, he was pretty attractive. “Mind if I bring over some beer?”

            “And who would you be?” I say, noticing the tease in my voice. He smiles again, deep laugh lines forming at the corners of his lips. I had to make sure I wasn’t staring for too long.

            “Derek Tyson.”

            “Ha. Okay, Mr. Tyson. As long as that’s okay with my sister.” We both look at her simultaneously. Her blue eyes widen and she stutters a bit before finally nodding. I smile gratefully at her, before moving past her at the booth.

            And he decides to look up at that exact moment. The moment when I’m sliding over for Derek to sit beside me. There’s emotions playing in those forest green eyes of his- I can read them a mile away. His jaw locks and I’m the first to look away. He looks pissed.

            Internally I get all hot and sweaty. He looked good. It’s been almost five years. And damn. His hair was darker, his shoulders wider, biceps bigger. Sex god.

            “I’m Catey.” My sister introduces, sending me a wary look after a weird two minutes silence between the newcomer and us. Derek smiles at her weakly, turning his gaze to me. “Cydney,” I say. “We’re sisters from out of town. How ‘bout you?”

            “Visiting family. Where you two from?” I was surprised he hadn’t started to feel me up. Which, I would’ve preferred than the intense eye-daggers being sent my way from across the restaurant. “Uh, Colorado. You?” I forced out, eyes subconsciously dragging over to him. He hadn’t looked away from me, his gaze getting darker and heavier as time dragged on. I cleared my throat and focused my attention on Derek.

            “Tennessee. Small town like this one.”

            “Oh that’s nice. We lived in a suburban area. Lots of traffic and stuff.” Catey piped in, noticing I wasn’t acting like myself. I took the opportunity to pop the top off my beer. God dammit, I haven’t seen the guy in years and I still remembered his every feature, his name, where we were when we first met, what we did, everything; normally I would’ve forgotten it all within three weeks of the incident.

            “Cydney?”

            Shit! I spill some beer down my chin, rushing to find a napkin to pull myself together. When I finally do, I have to look up at him. If he had addressed our table as a whole, I wouldn’t care. But when he uses my name… He remembers me. He remembers me!

            “Hi.” I spill out before I can control myself, completely melting at the color of his eyes. All we did that night. Everything. Hands. Touch. Lips. It was overwhelming how much I was remembering just by looking at him. It was unlike me to have these thoughts.

            “Who’s this?” Catey snapped me out of my thoughts. We made eye contact. Judgement and crude jealousy shining obvious in her bright baby blues. I frowned at how affected she already was by Dean’s looks. She didn’t even know him and she was jealous of us. Maybe she shouldn’t know the whole story.

            “This is…uh… Dean Winchester,” My gaze flicked to his, a smug look decorating his face. He knew I was itchy around him. “Dean Winchester meet Catey Jardine and, oh, Derek Tyson.” He smiled kindly at my sister, eyes lingering there longer than necessary. I brushed it off when he looked at Derek.

            Utter surprise. A hot mix of different emotions emerged just under his tense posture- jealousy, rage, distaste. Guess who’s wearing the smug look now, Dean? He’s then joined by Mandy holding two baskets of chicken strips, and she sets it down before Catey and I before scurrying off. Derek and Dean are still staring each other down in a heated eye conversation you can’t miss. So far, I’d say Dean was yelling and Derek was a little scared. Especially when the other two men he was accompanied with showed up at his side.

            One was probably three to four inches taller than him, with hair stopped just at his jaw, light stubble running over his hallow cheeks. He looked buff. Extremely buff, almost as hot as Dean, but not quite.

            And then there was the next one. There was stubble over his cheeks as well, his hair a black tumbled mess, eyes bright and blue, connecting with mine in an instant. Everything I thought I felt with Dean completely broke and crumbled with a single look. It was like he was the only thing I wanted. I was no longer hungry. All I needed was him. This scared me more than anything else. I looked away to Catey. She picked up a fry from her basket.

            Derek shifted besides me and I realized he was trying to get up from the booths. His eyes were wide and he tried to smile but it didn’t quite fit right on his face. “Uh, it was nice meeting you two,” He says, stumbling up. Dean steps to the side to allow him space. My brows crinkle up at him. “I’ll see you around, maybe.” I open my mouth to thank him for the beers but he’s already racing for the seat at the bar he came from. I frown up at Dean- who’s smirking in victory.

            “Hey.” He greets again.

            “Dean, who is this?” The third man speaks. My eyes flit to his- he hasn’t stopped staring. I swallow hard, not letting his eyes get to me.

            “Cydney and Catey Jardine.”

            “ _The_ Jardines?” The tallest one says, immediately pushing Dean’s shoulder to stick a hand out to my sister and I. I laugh at how polite he was being. “You guys are legend.” He says, blushing a bit as Catey smiles up at him. I shake his hand too, waiting for his introduction.

            “Oh. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.”

            “Well then, in that case, you two are probably more of a legend than us.” I say, smiling a bit at this before reaching again for my beer.

            “I am Castiel.” The third guy says. I slam the bottle down on the table a little too loud and force a smile up at him, who is, by the way, still staring at me. Castiel? What kind of a name was that? “It’s nice to meet you, Castiel.” Catey smiles and for a second I think that this friendly town has gotten to her. There’s a dark lump stuck in my throat and all I can do is nod at the guy.

            “What are you guys doing here?” I say mainly to Dean. He shrugs.

            “There’s a case. Simple salt n’ burn.”

            “That’s our ghost.” I snap back. Dean’s eyes light up suddenly and his lips quirk up. It nearly takes my breath away. But Castiel stands directly next to him, and seeing them stand together was a comparison. As much as I hated it, Castiel somehow never wavered from being the best looking here. It made my heart beat uncontrollably and I hated it.

            “I love it when you get all feisty and territorial.” Dean flirts, grabbing my beer from my hands and tipping it back. His Adam’s Apple bobs as he swallows and when he pulls away he lets out a long pleased sigh. I scowl at him as he hands my beer back.

            “We were here first.” I argue. Dean’s hands shoot up. “No reason why we couldn’t work together.” My eyes narrow at him and I stand. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” Dean’s smirk deepens and he opens his mouth- about to say something probably inappropriate- but I grab his shoulder and haul him to the corner of the diner.

            Its silent between us. At our booth, I see Sam sliding into my seat to talk to Catey and Castiel still awkwardly standing. I let out a frustrated breath. “Honest to God, Dean, are you following us?” I search his face for the truth. He looks offended.

            “No. Izzy told us some hunters down here needed help. Did she mean you?”

            Izzy was one of Catey and I’s older friend, who mainly maintained phone lines and helped with research. She knew my sister and I better than we knew ourselves. Now _I_ was offended. How could she think we needed help?!

            “Either way, we don’t need your help. Like you said, it’s a simple salt and burn.”

            Dean’s eyes lowered to mine in all seriousness, lips flat, and arms crossed. I pouted, already knowing that he was about to pull the ‘you might get hurt and having some extra backup wouldn’t kill you’ speech. You’ve heard it three times from him before.

            “Look, I know you’ve been doing this since you were like, eight, but that doesn’t mean that you can just go out there blind-sighted. You should still take precautions- you can still get hurt just as easily, and I think Sam, Cas, and I helping out wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

            At hearing this, I almost laughed. It sounded so similar to the one I thought he’d say to me in my head. Instead, I pinch the bridge of my nose and bite my tongue.

            “Dean, shut up.”

            I walk away from him without another word, knowing that he understands that I was only joking with him. And, now that the speech has been made, no matter how many times I could argue, it was useless. He wasn’t going anywhere until the job was done. I hated it.

            Catey and Sam were laughing when we got back. Castiel had made a funny comment apparently. I stayed quiet, grabbing my beer and tossing it all back. Catey looked up at me hopefully and I sighed, feeling the touch of Dean’s hand against my arm, softly, barely there. I breathe out at the small tingle he provided. “We should split up. Some of us go to the library. The other half go ask around.”

            The look on Catey’s face was priceless. It was heaven written over every feature. Mentally I was slapping myself. I should’ve known she would end up liking the Winchesters. They were attractive and smart and funny and… They were damn near perfect. I bite my lip roughly and glare out the window to the black shiny Impala parked next to my cherry red ’72 Ford Mustang convertible.

            “I wish to stay with Cydney.” We all looked to the black-haired man. His eyes were scrunched up in an adorable kind of way. His eyes traveled behind me to Dean. I imagined Dean getting a little upset by that statement, but it was obvious Castiel was a little…unhuman. Maybe it was the stiffness that made him differently. My jaw locked.

            “Are you working with a demon?” I hiss, spinning around to glare at Dean. His green eyes widen slightly and he looks back at Castiel.

            “You think Cas is a demon?”

            The way he said Cas made me jealous. It freaked me out how much I hated someone saying the nickname. It sounded wrong. Foreign. I frowned. “Isn’t he?”

            “He’s an angel.”

            My jaw went slack. Do angels even exist? Maybe that’s why I felt myself so drawn to him. He was working some weird mojo. I looked over my shoulder at the blue-eyed baby. He looked between Dean and I curiously. My lips pursed.

            “Oh, you’re an angel, huh?” I spoke to him, the first words directed at him. My stomach turned in on itself as his eyes met mine. “Yes.”

            “Prove it.”

            Castiel tilted his head to the side, eyes scrunched up some more. “How?”

            I shrug, looking back up at Dean to see his face blank. “What do angels do?”

            “I can take you to Paris. Would you like that?”

            My eyes zero in on him. He looked completely serious. Angels. Is that even possible? I mean, I’ve struggled with the whole God thing since I was young. Ever since I started hunting, and the people I knew and loved started dying, it was hard to believe in anything heavenly.

            “If there are demons, shouldn’t there be angels?”

            I bite my lip and chew on it as I look around his face. His lips were dry but not cracked a soft nude color- barely pink- his eyelashes fanned out perfectly. His hair was deliciously everywhere, his tie the wrong way and a certain kind of blue, his shoulders broad but not that broad. His trench coat was dusty and just a tad too long for his arms. He really was beautiful. His lips spread wide into a smile- like he had read my thoughts.

            My jaw falls.

            “O-okay.”

            “Good. Clock’s a ticking. Cydney, Castiel, and I will go ask around. Sammy and Cate you good with the library?” Dean speaks up, turning to face his brother. They nod and smile at each other all couple like. I almost puke in my mouth a little.

            “Alright we’ll take my car.”

            “Oh hell no.” I say, pushing my hand on Dean’s chest before he could hustle me out. He stares at me like I’ve gone mad. I shake my head and chuckle at him a bit.

            “My car is way better.”

            “You really want to have this conversation right now?”

            “Yes, I really want…”

            Two fingers pressed against my forehead and we were in a motel room. My stomach clenched and bile rose up my throat.

            “What the hell?!” I shouted, looking between Castiel and Dean. Dean looked dumbfounded at Cas, who just looked as confused as always. I shook my head and placed a hand to my forehead, the other going over my stomach.

            “Don’t do that again, you’re gonna make me sick.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cydney—

 

            The high schooler who had apparently saw the ghost was totally checking me out. In fact, it was completely disgusting because he had to be at least 10 years younger than me. I tried to ignore it, but when his hand darts out for my hip, I almost slap him. I refrain though, glaring at him as I dodge his hand and successfully – more like unfortunately – run into Castiel.

            He catches me effortlessly, his hands wounding around my hips securely. My breath catches as our eyes meet. Those deep blue splotches of color widen considerably and his lips part just enough to allow his tongue to dart out and sweep along his bottom lip. Again – like every time I’m around him for too long – my stomach clenches and my heart drops. Castiel’s hands seem to get hot, creating my flesh to burn slightly at his touch. My breath becomes labored. And then he’s stood me up again just so our arms brush when we move. Like nothing ever happened.

            “That’s what happened!” The boy scrambles out. I bite my lip roughly and forget the things I had just experienced with the angel. “I know you think I’m crazy and…”

            “Kid, we don’t think you’re crazy.” Dean says. This time his green eyes find mine and he shoots me a pointed look. I shake my head a bit and smile down at the ground.

            “I’m not a kid. I’m legal.”

            Both Dean and I choke on our spit a little. I snuff my nose and look up at the kid because I’ve been plagued with the curse of being vertically challenged. The boy smiles down at me with a seductive gaze. I side-glance Castiel and relax a little. He’s still there. Staring. Actually, he looks a little pissed.

            He’s caught my attention now and I can really see that the look in those beautiful blue eyes of his is jealousy and anger. I smirk a bit. Good. Let him be jealous.

            With a split decision – that’s quite a bitchy move – I’ve turned to the high schooler and handed him my fake card. It’s got a real number on there somewhere, but it gets the idea across that I was subtly flirting. “If you see anything else weird, call me.” My voice was probably a little more sultry than I needed it to be and I’ll admit I was going over the top with the little wink and flutter of the eyelashes thing. The guy really liked it.

            I was nearly dragged out of there by Dean, followed closely by an angry distressed looking Castiel. Dean’s hand was wound tight around my bicep and hauling my ass around the school. We were met by a strong puff of smoke and some high pitched giggles and weirdos. They stared at us with lazy expressions and cigarettes/blunts lodged between their pudgy fingers.

            “What _the hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” Dean exclaims wildly. He takes steps a certain way to corner me into the brick wall, arms coming on either side of my head to trap me and his face inches from mine to get the point across that…he was angry. I swallowed hard and tried to find Castiel’s face over his shoulder but Dean made it clear that my attention should be on him and him alone.

            “What do you mean, ‘what the hell’?!” I shouted back. His eyebrows came together.

            “ _Flirting?_ With the 18 year old?!”

            I shrug effortlessly and Dean has moved enough that I can see Castiel behind him. All the anger, guilt, everything, rushes out. It’s just him standing there, with the perfect scenery behind him.

            I don’t know what it was – maybe the weed. But I was dizzy. My vision went blank and all I could see was blue eyes and the relative structure of Castiel along with his long tan arms…the trench coat. He was getting closer and my knees were shaking. I might’ve moaned. Could’ve said some stupid shit. I honestly don’t know. Because an electrifying touch was the last thing I remember.

 

 

Catey—

 

            Sam and I were cut from researching. Apparently Cydney had thrown herself into a situation where she passed out. She does that a lot. So here we were at some run down motel in the middle of Oklahoma, watching my sister wake up. The weird thing was she was clinging to Castiel. It was kind of scaring me a little.

            “What’s wrong with her?” My voice is tense. Dean looks at me with the same strained look I’m probably giving him. My chest squeezes tightly as we make eye contact and I struggle to maintain my concerned expression instead of blushing.

            “She just…passed out.” Dean and Castiel looked between each other. There was something they weren’t telling me. I rolled my eyes up to Sam who’s jaw twitched. He sensed it to.

            “Look, we can help her if…”

            “She’s my sister so freaking tell me what’s going on.” I nearly yell, stepping in front of Sam and to Dean, gaze leveling out on him. His eyes widen a bit at my newfound sass. I give him a sarcastic bitch face that he takes down with a hard swallow.

            “She was… She flirted with… Castiel?”

            The angel had switched positions so he was now hovering over Cydney, one knee on the bed while the other one balanced himself on the flood. I could tell from under him, Cydney had subconsciously pulled more of him to her. My brows furrowed and I whipped back around to Dean, jabbing a finger into his chest.

            “What is going on?!”

            “I can explain.” Castiel’s voice trembles. Dean and I glare at each other. How dare he not take care of my sister.

            Castiel looks over his shoulder at us, face slightly pale but cheeks pink. He was blushing. Interesting. I mean, I thought he had a thing for her from how he so bluntly stared at her and asked to go around with Dean and her. But this was a whole new kind of strange.

            “It’s my fault. I should’ve never went with her. I should’ve known it was too dangerous.”

            I shifted on my feet feeling the Winchester brothers stand on either side of me. Their body heat melted onto my skin. Made me impatient. Made me needy. Castiel pouted slightly, eyes traveling back down to my sister’s sleeping face.

            “Dean, the connection between you and I is simply one of protection and friendship. The connection between Cydney and I is…something more. Something physical and very intense.”

            “Wait, you don’t even know Cydney.” Was that jealousy I sensed? I raised my brow at Dean’s profile.

            “It’s been like this for centuries. It’s hereditary.”

            “What the hell, Cas?!” I exclaim and cross my arms. “Want to explain fully?” I snap.

            He sighs heavily but keeps his eyes on my sister. His face softens and I think I see him smile. I blink and it’s gone, though.

            “Every angel has a human that must dedicate themselves to all eternity. It runs through families. For instance, I’ve probably met Cydney in a past life, but once that life is gone I will forget about it. My duty to guard and – and – and – is erased. It starts over when I discover this Cydney again.”

            “So, like soul mates?” Sam tries. I scowl. I don’t think I like this idea. Castiel considers it and nods slowly. “Yes. Like that. She merely became unconscious because of our positions. My soul was too attached to her body and her body was not yet ready for that piece of me,” He sounds hurt now, one of his free hands cupping her cheek gently.

            My stomach flips and I look up at Dean from the corner of my eye. He looked troubled. I shrugged it off and reminded myself to ask him about my sister’s and his past. If they were just a one-night stand, then Cydney would not have remembered him. And something about Dean tells me that he wouldn’t have remembered her either.

            “She’s waking.” Castiel whispers, eyes darting between the three of us and he finally wriggles free of her grasp. Which probably means he could’ve done that all along. “Don’t tell her until I have. She might be overwhelmed again.”

            “So how do we prevent this from happening again?” I whisper harshly to the angel. He wipes off his sleeves and looks casually from my awakening sister to me.

            “We keep her away from me. Not long enough that she craves me, but enough that she doesn’t have to be reminded that I’m within physical reach constantly,” He nods at me and then Sam and Dean. Dean sends him a long cast before rushing to Cydney’s bedside. He smiles a little and welcomes her kindly, softly. “I’ll leave.” Castiel murmurs, sending one last look at Cydney before disappearing with the sound of wings left behind.


End file.
